


You caught me staring, but I caught you staring back.

by Anuka



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Character, Dark Gilbert, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Puppy Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shirbert, Staring, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuka/pseuds/Anuka
Summary: Anne decides she won't look or talk to Gilbert ever again. Gilbert plans to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some fluff for these two, because I need more Shirbert moments, and season 2 is so far away. I added gifs to make it more vivid :3

 

Gilbert stared at the red head two tables away, who was busy with her notes, not giving him the glance he so desperately yearned for. Frustrated, he looked back at his slate, usually full and completed with notes, but now was empty, except for a few random math equations scribbled on that didn’t make sense to him at all.  He tried to focus on what Mr. Phillips was droning on about, but he couldn’t help but be distracted.

 

On their own record, his eyes wandered back to titian beauty who had vehemently refused to associate with him, let alone glance at him. He smirked as he remembered when he finally broke her resolve by pulling her braid, calling her _“Carrots”._  He grinned as he recalled how the little spitfire got up in a rage and whacked him with her slate, ultimately breaking her vow of not speaking to him. She was fierce, he knew that, and it was the ultimately the thing he loved most about her. She was always so outspoken, so willing, and _so, so innocent._ His eyes darkened at the thought of how he found her cowering in the forest, like a helpless kitten, cornered by Billy Andrews.

 

 

He smirked in satisfaction of the black eye he gave Billy the other day. He wouldn’t dare tease Anne now.

 

 

_Anne._

 

_His Anne._

 

But he was confused by her cold behaviour. She kept trying to avoid him, even though he broke her vow of not speaking to him. She wouldn’t even spare him a glance if he walked past her, and if he tried to talk to her, she would just turn to Diana and start chatting away. He was completely at the end of his wits on why she kept ignoring him.

 

Anne, on the other hand, was fed up with Gilbert’s constant endeavours to talk with her. Why wouldn’t he understand that she just didn’t want to talk to him? She had been avoiding Gilbert since the slate incident, for the sake of Ruby, and the others. Josie had told her that she could not even look at Gilbert Blythe, and Anne promised she wouldn’t. And Anne always followed through the promises she made, but seeing the hurt in Gilbert’s eyes every time she rejected his friendliness made her insides twist with horrible ache. It didn’t matter though, she had to not talk to him. She glanced down at her slate, a brand new one Marilla had to get for her, as she broke her first one.

 

 

_On Gilbert’s face._

 

 

She was surprised when he smiled at her, his dark eyes twinkled with mirth, as he leaned toward, telling her that she did, in fact, finally talk to him.

 

 

Gilbert Blythe was one of the mysteries she would never understand.

 

 

_A mystery that was able to make her knees go weak and her breath caught in her throat when he looked at her._

 

 

She could feel his stare burning into the side of her head. Oh, how she wished that he would stop, but she knew he wouldn't. He was trying to break her into talking to him, but she was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert of Green Gables, she wouldn’t crack her resolve. But each second that passed, her resolve weakened, his stare burning her. She was getting distracted, she couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of his stare.

 

 

So Anne decided just to peek, just for a second.

 

She ended up locking eyes with him, and neither made a move to turn away. They just stared at each other as if there was no place they would rather be looking, and she could already see how much trouble she’d be in later with the girls, but frankly she didn’t care. His eyes swept over her, making her insides set ablaze. He was unrelenting, a myriad of emotions flashed in his eyes, making her breath caught in her throat. She felt her knees weaken, and her eyes widen.

  


 

_How could he affect her so much?_

 

 

Meanwhile, Gilbert was having trouble as well. He was waiting for her to glance at him, and when she finally moved her head towards him, he smirked, but he wasn’t ready for her to actually look at him.

 

 

Soft wisps of that red, fiery hair swept past an ear and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks and around her rather beautiful, deep eyes. Those cerulean-glass eyes rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, seemed to bore into him every time he looked into them and nearly lost himself. Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; her eyes held all those deep seated emotions and many more. Over the months, he had learned to read her through the emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of cerulean-glass. However, sometimes, like today, the fire dwindled down to smoldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young girl who was just as intelligent he was, could not tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls.

 

 

“ SHIRLEY, IF YOU WANT TO DAYDREAM, THEN PLEASE, LEAVE THE CLASSROOM” Mr. Phillips roared in annoyance.

 

 

Just like that, as if a bucket of ice water was dumped over her, Anne broke out of her trance and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Phillips. I promise you won’t catch me daydreaming in class ever again.” And with that, Anne sat down, embarrassed. A blush covered her cheeks as she remembered what Mr. Phillips caught her doing.

 

_I can’t believe I was staring at him for so long. I was staring at Gilbert Blythe. What’s wrong with me. She shook her head to chase away her thoughts, but why did she feel like she lost something?_

 

Gilbert had felt the same thing. He felt cold as soon as her eyes left his, and she turned away from him. He wished that he could just stare into her eyes forever, a man could get lost in the sky that was trapped in her eyes.

 

 

He looked at her once again so he could see if she was affected just as much as he was, but nothing.

 

 

He was surprised!

 

 

_Did she not feel anything? Was it all in his head? He wondered._

 

He saw Anne move from the corner of his eye, and saw her peek back at him, but as soon as he looked up, she quickly turned away. His eyes narrowed at her. So she was going to act  indifferent now, was she? She’s going to act as if nothing took place a few moments ago, as if whatever they had both felt, didn’t happen, and ignore him once more?

 

No. He wouldn’t let her act cold with him again. Not after what had transpired between them. He was going to make sure that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would talk to him, even if it was the last thing he did. He looked at her once again.

 

_You can’t avoid me now Carrots, he thought as he smirked to himself. Anne will talk to him. He’d make sure of it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A/N: HIS STARE_

__

 

 


	2. No more running.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne avoids Gilbert, but not for long.. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaper 2 is up! yayaya

“Anne” someone called from behind her. 

 

Anne turned at the sound of the voice to see her “bosom” sister running towards her. Diana smiled at Anne as she approached her. Diana watched as Anne quickly packed up her books and slate and was trying to shrug on her coat. She knew why Anne was in such a hurry to leave. 

 

No No… _she was in a hurry to avoid someone_. Diana knew about the little stare off between the two during the math lesson. She personally thought Anne and Gilbert together would be a hundred times better than Ruby and Gilbert but no one needed to know that. The boy didn’t even spare a glance at poor Ruby. She giggled as she realized that he only had eyes for Anne. She decided to pull Anne’s leg a bit. 

 

“Where are you off to such in a hurry Anne? You didn’t wait for me?” Diana exclaimed as they both shrug on their coats. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Diana, but uh, M-Marilla must have a lot of w-work for me at home, and I.. I  m-must quickly g-go.” Anne stuttered out, and she put on her hat. 

 

“Are you sure it is work that you are leaving for so quickly? Or is it Gilbert you’re avoiding?” Diana slyly spoke as she chuckled at Anne’s beet red face. 

  
  


“Don’t be funny Diana, it does not suit you” Anne said, flustered at her words. Diana was always spewing nonsense. Anne opened the wooden door of the small white school, and walked out, leaving Diana behind, yelling at her to wait up, but Anne wanted to get home to Green Gables as fast as she could. 

 

She turned back for a second to apologize to Diana, when her eyes locked with two dark ones.  His stare was as uncomfortable as if someone was choking her and it had the same effect on Anne's breathing, constricted and shallow. There was so much fire behind those eyes, burning her to tell him what he wanted to know. 

 

_ Why are you not talking to me? Why are you avoiding me?  _

 

He stood there in silence, with his tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a dark, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His dark eyebrows were sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. His jaw and fists were clenched at his sides, as he defiantly gazed at her.  His dark clothes made him look haunting. His face was impassive of any emotions, but his eyes, his eyes demanded the truth from her. A truth that she could not disclose to him, even if she wanted to with all her heart.

 

With all her strength, Anne ripped her gaze from him and turned away, and started walking the trek back to her home. And while she walked, she could feel him. His anger at her. His confusion. But she was helpless. She could not talk to him or look at him. She already broke one promise, she couldn’t break the other. With her mind made up, she walked into the woods. 

 

_ I will never talk to Gilbert Blythe.  _

  
  


\----

 

Anne trotted through skeletal trees, their branches so bare that she could have counted the leaves on each and every one as she passed by. The trees were skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. When the wind blew, the pools animated. Leaves took to the air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calmed, the dance ended and the leaves landed to form new pools that looked identical to the ones they were in before they started to frolic.

 

Startled birds shot from the empty branches like a bullet, as twigs snapped and leaves crunched under Anne’s feet. The sun hung low in the sky, its rays shining through the last few hanging leaves, illuminating the auburn, yellow and orange veins that ran through them.

 

Anne, wrapped up in her warm coat, was smelling the sweet air that was all around her. She could almost see the wind, for it seemed to move everything slightly, like it was in control over the whole earth. Her auburn hair flew in wild directions. She reached up and tucked the loose strands from her braid behind her ear and kept walking through the swaying trees. It was cloudy, like nature was planning for a storm, but the moment couldn’t be more perfect to Anne. 

 

Anne raised her eyes to the garland above that was so stark against the cloudless sky. This was truly her favourite time of the year. She sucked in the air, how she'd missed the moistness after the dry August heat. She could wear her woollen coats and boots now. She was the queen of her own life and the trees stood as if dressed for her coronation. The sun sent down a soft glow and the hum of the forest around her was better than singing. This was the start of the rest of her life, she could feel it.

 

Anne, wanting to enjoy a bit more time of the peacefulness, sat down and leaned against a big oak tree. She closed her eyes.  

 

Anne, in her dreamland, didn’t notice the figure that was slowly approaching her, who stood right infront of her now, blocking the sun’s heat from hitting her face.  Anne, feeling the loss of warmth, opened her eyes in confusion, but widened in surprise at the person who stood in front of her. 

 

Anne could feel her heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest. Her chest squeezed in anxiety to see the one person who she was not even supposed to look at, much less speak to. 

 

In all his glory, there he stood. 

 

_ Gilbert Blythe.  _

 

She gasped. 

 

He stared down at her, his face determined, unfazed by her shock of seeing him. He was going to get what he wanted from her. He watched as she stumbled to stand up, her hat almost falling off her fiery hair, her cobalt eyes full of panic of seeing him so suddenly. 

 

“G-Gilbert” she stuttered out, appalled. 

 

His curls were tucked under his black cap and his dark eyes were ablaze, framed by graceful, but stern brows. His prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose were set in stone. Dressed in his black clothes, with his scarf wrapped around his pale skin, he stood there, looking hauntingly handsome, waiting for the truth to be spoken.

 

 

 

Anne knew she had to leave. She could not be around him at all. So without a glance, she started to walk away from him, when she was stopped suddenly. 

 

She felt her heart beat loudly than ever. She felt his grip on her wrist tighten, as she closed her eyes. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, _Carrots_?” he drawled out, as her eyes snapped open, anger surging inside of her. 

 

_ How. Dare. He. _

 

 

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: 8/30


	3. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert can't explain why Anne with another bothers him so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH IM SO SORRY FOR POSTING YESTERDAY!! please forgive me

He watched as she twirled around to glare at him, her eyes ablaze with fire at his words. He knew she was going to get riled as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew exactly what to say, in order to get a reaction from his little red spitfire. Her cold, blue eyes, stormed with disdain at the  _ nickname  _ he had uttered from his lips. The same word that led to his eventual clout with her slate. He knew he put himself up for risk at harm once he had said it. He was fully ready for another blow from her. 

 

He saw her hand tightly grip her math textbook , and he mentally prepared for her strike, but it never came. He watched, dumbfounded, as Anne closed her eyes, and as if a sudden realization passed over her, her face became stoic and her tense posture relaxed, devoid of emotion. She opened her eyes, so frigid that it sent a shiver down Gilbert’s spine. She turned, and without a word, strutted away from him, leaving his mouth gaping at her response. 

 

Gilbert stood there as he watched Anne walk away from him, until she became a little figure on the hill, and as if water was poured down on him, he suddenly felt cold, colder than he ever felt before. He looked as he saw her disappear behind the hill. The wind picked up, his clothes billowing from the strength. He watched the hill, hoping she’d return, but nothing. The clouds thundered, a sure sign that downfall was coming, but he didn’t care. He felt his cap fly away from his head, but he didn’t care. He knew the downfall was coming, but he didn’t know whether it was the rain’s downfall or his. 

 

She hurried away as fast as she could, so she could release all her anger when she would get home. Anne knew what Gilbert was up to. She knew he was trying to get her attention in any way possible, and she was not going to let him succeed. She wasn’t going to break. He knew she didn’t like when someone teased about her hair, but she isn’t going to let him feel the satisfaction of her attention. 

 

_ He was so stubborn! _

 

She hurried up the hill, yet she could feel his stare burning holes into her. But she ran all the way to Green Gables, to her safe haven so she could feel composed, unlike how _ he  _ made her feel, complete and utter confusion. He rose feelings in her that Anne couldn’t explain. They were nameless but they were there, and no one else has made her feel how Gilbert has. 

 

 

She had to avoid Gilbert at all costs. 

  
  


\-----

 

The school looked plain and unadorned, the white making it look bleak as ever. Anne felt bleak as well. The day was somber, cloudy, and quiet, just like Anne’s current mood. 

 

Anne trudged up the path, solemn as ever, not wanting to face a  _ certain someone _ today. She sighed as she walked up the stairs, but she felt her foot get caught in one of the steps. The air around her stood still, as the initial shock weared off and a scream ripped from her throat as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact. She felt herself fall, as gravity shifted, and she could faintly hear someone yell her name.

 

It never came. 

 

She felt warm, unfamiliar arms around her. She snapped open her eyes in shock to see who had saved her. 

 

His eyes were worried, as he slowly lifted her up to her feet. Anne was in a daze, shocked that he saved her, from all of the people. His long, dark hair, was in his eyes, as he brushed away the strand in nervousness. 

 

_ Charlie Sloane.  _

 

He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, and he looked at her. 

 

“Anne, are you okay? You’re.. Uh.. not hurt or anything.. Right?” He mumbled quietly. 

 

His question broke Anne out of her shock, as she fumbled for a reply. 

 

“I am.. um… I am… uh.. fine… t-thank you,  _ Ch-Charlie”  _  Anne stuttered out, bewildered that it was he who saved her. 

 

He gave her a smile as he outstretched a hand to help her up the stairs. Anne gave a smile back and placed her hand in his, as they both climbed up the stairs together, not noticing the figure that was silently watching the whole exchange. 

\--

 

Gilbert had smiled as he saw Anne approach the stairs into the classroom. After yesterday, he was curious on why she didn’t deal with him in the Anne Shirley-Cuthbert fashion he knew well. He waited for to climb up the stairs. 

 

When Anne fell, Gilbert’s heart thundered and he yelled her name out in fear, and was about to run to her, when he saw Charlie Sloane’s arms wrap around her small body. 

 

Instantly, anger had overcome him and he had half a mind to go over and rip Anne away from that roach’s arms and into his. He had no right to touch Anne with his filthy hands. Gilbert did not care if Charlie was his friend, in that moment, all Gilbert felt was complete annoyance for him. He had no right to touch Anne. 

 

_ His Anne.  _

 

He fumed as he saw him smile at her.  _ How dare he?  _ He smirked as knew what was coming. Anne was going to thunder her wrath upon poor Charlie for touching her, like she did with him and her slate. 

 

But to his shock and surprise, Anne smiled back at him. His eyes widened in surprise.  _ She had never smiled at him.  All he got was cold glances and harsh silences from her.  _

 

He watched, appalled, as Anne placed her hand in Charlie’s. He felt sick, and he seethed at their closeness. Anne never treated him like that.  _ How could she?  _

 

Gilbert watched as they climbed up the stairs together. 

 

Rage overcame his body, and he had the urge to punch Charlie in the face was overwhelming. He clenched his fists and his nostrils flared at the sight infront of him. 

 

Anne looked up to glance at him, and he could see how she lost the happy expression on her face, and her eyes regarded at him in stoicness, and Gilbert couldn’t help but feel hurt. A sense of sadness overcame him at her reaction to him. 

 

_ Did she really not like him that much?  _

 

He looked up to see Charlie and Anne smile at eachother, and go to their respective seats. He fumed in dark rage. 

 

_ He couldn’t explain it. Why was he so angry? Anne wasn’t his toy that he could get angry at others touching it. He shouldn’t be so mad. He had no right to.  _

 

Gilbert acted as he didn’t know why Charlie with Anne bothered him so much, but deep down, even if he didn’t admit it, he  _ liked  _ Anne. 

 

_ And he was jealous.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter 9/9


	4. Only His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has a mission in mind, and he's going to complete it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say if you have a problem with how Anne and Gilbert are older than in the actual show, you have to keep in mind that I started writing this as a more mature version of the Show itself, and I started this story in mind as the characters are older, and yes, this takes place in the future, because it makes more sense to me that it does. And I already said that this was going to be more mature version of Anne with an E story, which is why there is sexual themes in this story.

Anne wrote her notes on her slate, while her foot throbbed in pain from tripping on the stairs.The ache started from her heel as a warm throb and grew into a sharp pain into her big toe. She wiggled her toes to test them, and was met with extreme pain, she suppressed a moan.

She was such a clumsy girl, and she never hated her spindly thin legs more now than ever. In fact, she had never liked her wirily thin body anyways. Josie and the others always had told her that no boy would find a skeleton desirable, and Anne knew they were right. They all round rosy cheeks, with beautiful golden curls, and baby blue doll eyes, were all plumpy and curvy in their blouses and aprons. Anne thought her features were birdlike, thin, and just plainly, horrifying.

_But the way Charlie had looked and smiled at her…_

Anne blushed at the thought of Charlie even fancying her that way. He had held her hands so tenderly, as he helped her walk up the steps, making sure she did not tumble over them again, and walked her to her desk. She felt a bit strange to have someone treat her so delicately, and Diana raised her brows at her, as if to ask _What is happening here?_

Truthfully, Anne did not know what happened either. As she carried on with her spelling, she felt the gaze of the one and only. It burned through her head, and made her body freeze, goosebumps littering all over, her hair standing on edge. He made her want her turn over there, like he silently commanded it with his eyes that she should look over to him. She did not want to, she wanted to resist it, and continue to ignore him, but it was like each particle in her body seemed to go against her mind. Her body was betraying her, and she felt her arms and waist move accordingly to face him. Blue met brown once more, and heat pooled in her entire stomach. He looked at her steadily with a mix of anger and want, and _even hunger.._ It was like he was punishing her, asking her _Why?_

Anne stared back, confusion and wonder displaying in her eyes. It made her seem even more innocent and small, a girl that needed to be preserved and saved from the darkness in this world, who already had enough of a taste of a girl named Anne Shirley-Culbert. She did not know what she had done to make Gilbert upset at her, besides not talking to him, but she knew it was not that which was bothering him. He gazed at her fiercely, and dared her to look away, and she could not, his anger was keeping her in place. He gazed downwards, to her neck, and Anne blushed at the heat that pooled in her stomach at his study of her body.

_Damn Gilbert Blythe and the effect he had on her body. She didn’t understand why. Charlie made her blush and feel warm inside, but it could not come even close to what Gilbert made her feel. She felt she was on fire on the inside when his gaze was on her, and when their eyes met, her entire body became attuned to his gaze, and her neck and face become flushed as red as cherries._

She didn’t understand that the new feelings that enveloped in her body. She was a healthy sixteen year old, who was slowly becoming a woman. Anne blushed at the way her body had changed, she had gotten her _womanly curves_ over the summer, and she had finally gotten used to Mother nature visiting her every month. Marilla had given her the **_talk_ ** about boys and girls, and Anne’s face deepened a shade red with what Marilla has said. Gilbert had grown more into a man, he was 17, with muscles rippling from all the labour he had done.

 

It was like Gilbert had read her thoughts, because her eyes widened as she saw Gilbert slightly smirk at her, his eyes darkening more with… _hunger_ , as he brought up his thumb to swipe his lower lip. Her eyes frantically stared back at his. She didn’t understand why that one lone action wanted her to go over and let Gilbert swipe his thumb over her lips. She brought her knees close together tightly, not understanding the action herself. They weakened at the unholy thought, and as if she broke out of her trance, she looked away and continued to study, though her heart beated frantically for the dark haired boy behind her.

\--------

Gilbert reveled at Anne’s responses towards him. It assured him that Charlie Sloane had no chance with Anne, when only Anne could react like that with him. He loved at how much she stared back like a small scared kitten, like he was going to devour her in one go. The way she instinctively closed her knees and flushed at his one lone action to rub his lower lip, only confirmed what he thought he knew. She wanted him, well her body did, she just wasn’t letting herself due to her stubbornness. His eyes darkened at the thought of Anne wanting him, the way she closed her legs, only showing him that she needed him.

_His red haired kitten needing him._

He knew Anne could only be his, her reactions to him only confirmed that. He had to push all possible suitors away from Anne so he could make her only his. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Anne was 16 now, and that this was her last year of school, unless she wanted to further her studying by going to Queens Academy, which he personally hope she did. But most girls married after simple schooling, and boys like Charlie Sloane were beginning to pick their brides, but too bad if Charlie had set his eyes on Anne, as Anne was only going to be Gilbert’s, and he would only be Anne’s. He just had to show her that she too in fact loved him.

Gilbert was 17 now, turning 18 soon, and he already knew what Anne was feeling, and her confusion already told him how truly innocent she was, which made him want to protect her more. It seemed that the darkness of the world had given Anne many scars, but still left her untouched in many ways. Her innocence only wanted him to make her his, so he could make sure no one uses it against her.

Gilbert knew he had loved her since the day she arrived in Avonlea. Even when he left to work outside of Avonlea, he missed her terribly. They had become good friends back then, but it seemed Josie and the other girls bullied into Anne into not talking to him, as they had done in the beginning as well. They all wanted Ruby to be his wife, but he knew he could never love Ruby like he loved Anne. He knew in his heart he had claimed Anne the moment she saw her being threatened by Billy Andrews, and I guess after he was gone, they had forced Anne into “hating” him and staying away from him but he was not going to let that truly happen.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was going to become Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe soon, and he was going to make sure she knew that. The bell had rung and he looked over to already see Anne out of the door, racing to get away from him and he smirked. He knew where she was headed, and pulled on his black cap and coat, before slowly starting after her. He wondered how she got away so fast with that hurt foot of hers. He was going to make Anne realize that she loved him, and that she was his, that he was not going to bear having other men hold and touch her in front of him, who had intent on making her their wives.

_Anne was his, and no one, not even Charlie Sloane could stop from claiming what was his._


	5. Choices

Anne rushed towards her secret spot in the woods as fast as she could, wanting to put as much distance as she could between her and Gilbert. She couldn’t understand why she felt very _strange_ around Gilbert every time he was around her.  It was as if her body was telling _DANGER! MOVE AWAY! BAD! BAD! BAD!_ And that’s what exactly Gilbert was to her. He was bad for her. He was an unnecessary distraction for her and her studies.

 

_Maybe that’s his plan, Anne thought. Distract me and confuse me so that he can surpass me in my studies. Never in your dreams, Gilbert Blythe! I won’t let you succeed; I’ll be the top student of Mr.Phillips’ class, just you wait._

 

Her steps thudded against the cold earth until the little brown shed was in her view. She ran into the little wood safe haven and sat down in the middle, pulling her bag against her chest. She sat there with her eyes shut, confused at what was happening around her. _What was Gilbert trying to do? Why was it that everytime Gilbert glanced at me, I feel warm from his gaze? Why am I unable to shake him off my mind?_ Anne closed her eyes in frustration and envisioned Gilbert in her mind.

 

There was only one word to describe the pale boy. Where his eyes were the brown of fresh soil glinting in the sunlight off the emerald ground. His lips were pale and thin and his nose slender. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around, and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He was striking among the other men who each pale in comparison. But why was Gilbert so attached to her, she didn’t know.  Her body began feeling warm as she envisioned Gilbert in front of her, his brown eyes staring into her baby blue ones. His hands on her waist, gripping them tightly, as he looked down heatedly towards her. His head was leaning nearer and nearer towards hers, his lips parting as his eyes darkened. His gaze ripped through her, leaving a fire awakened in her, her lips parted in anticipation on their own.

 

As Anne sat in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figure outside of the shed, all dressed in black. He knew where she would be. He had accidentally stumbled upon her secret place when he went to collect firewood and saw Diana, Ruby, and Anne inside with candles. He watched them for a little, smiling at his Anne’s antics and playfulness, before walking home with the rest of his tasks to do. His father usually collected the firewood, but ever since he had fallen sick, Gilbert had picked up his duties as well.

 

Gilbert smirked as he watched Anne with her eyes closed. She looked so small, so innocent. He just wanted to run inside and scoop her into his arms and hold her forever. He wanted to protect her from all the pain in the world, not let her face anymore then what she had already received when he was not in her life. He wanted to make her happy, to give her the joys of life, and to always see the beautiful smile on her face every morning when he woke up for the rest of his days on this earth. She was his life, his joy, his everything. Gilbert wondered if what he was feeling for her was love? And how quickly he fell for his Anne? There was just something about her the first moment he saw her, that made him feel complete again. He just knew that Anne was meant to be his because no other girl could hold a candle to what Anne is and would always be to him. His soulmate. Gilbert smiled at the thought. _Soulmate._

 

Anne heard a rustle outside the shed and quickly opened her eyes, scared it might be who she thought it might be. She got up and looked around through the little window in the shed and saw no one around. Maybe it was her imagination just scaring her. She sat down again and blushed at what she was thinking shortly before the noise. She couldn’t believe she was thinking about Gilbert like that. Gilbert was supposed to be her enemy, the person she disliked the most, but why was it that Anne had the utmost desire to be kissed by him? _Why was Gilbert the only person who has ever haunted her thoughts like this? Why was she not able to shake him out of her head? Why was he the only one who confused Anne the most?_ She is not supposed to talk to him, not allowed to go near him, not even look at him. _But why is it painful everytime I move away from him?_

 

Anne was stuck deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that someone had entered the shed. They slowly walked around to face her, and crouched before her, lifting a hand to shake Anne out of her thoughts. Anne heard a rustle in front of her, and on instinct, Anne screamed and swung her hand out to hit the intruder. The figure stopped her hand before she was able to hit them. They grabbed Anne by her shoulders shook her.

 

“Anne, are you okay?” Diana’s voice rang out. Anne opened her eyes in surprise.

 

“Diana? W-What are you d-doing here?” Anne stuttered out surprised. Diana looked at her, surprised with her confusion.

 

“Don’t you remember? You promised to meet here when we were talking at lunch?” Diana said as she touched Anne’s face. “Are you okay? You look a little surprised and a bit red. Are you sure you are not sick?” Diana asked concerned, her brows furrowing. Anne swatted her hand away and composed herself. She couldn’t tell Diana the real reason of why she was so red. Diana would bug her for days if she knew that Gilbert Blythe himself, whom Anne swore to Diana was her enemy, put her into this _state._

 

“I am perfectly f-fine Diana, no need to w-worry,” Anne said nervously. Diana looked at her unconvincingly, but Anne gave her one of her smiles to convince her she was perfectly indeed fine.

 

“I need to tell you something very important, and I do hope you listen to me carefully and consider it before you become angry with me for saying it. Try to see the reason please.” Diana slowly said to Anne, wary of her reaction. Diana nervously wrung her hands in anticipation while she watched Anne process her words.

 

“What is it that you want to tell me, my dear Diana?” Anne asked while eagerly awaiting her friend"s answer. Diana looked around nervously and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes before saying:

 

“I think you should tell Gilbert why you’re avoiding him and apologize for being so cold,” Diana said quickly before backing away and looked at Anne’s face afraid. Anne stood up in shock and look at Diana as if she had hurt her.

 

“Diana! You know I can’t break my promise to Ruby and the others! They’ll never accept me if I look or talk to Gilbert!” Anne said, devastated by her friend's remarks. “Diana, do you not want me to be accepted?” Anne said dejectedly as tears filled her eyes.

 

“Oh, my sweet Anne.” Diana wrapped her arms around her best friend and comforted her. “Of course I want you to be accepted, but is hurting a person to get what you want and please others the right way to go?” Diana asked Anne as she rubbed her back comfortingly before facing her. “Every time you rebuke Gilbert’s efforts to be your friend, the more you hurt him. Do you really want to hurt Gilbert so you can make Ruby and the other girls happy?” Diana asked as she looked into Anne’s eyes, searching for agreement.

 

“But what if they won’t accept me? Anne asked brokenly. “What if I’m all alone again? I don’t want to be alone again.” Anne said in a sad low soft voice. Diana hugged her again and held her close.

 

“You’ll never be alone Anne because I will always be with you. No matter what happens, I will always be here.” Diana said as she smiled at Anne and giggled. She got up and collected her things. “Sadly, mother had asked me to come home quick this morning, so I had only stopped by to tell you what I think you needed to know. I know you will make the right choice, Anne. Remember that I love you, bosom sister.” Anne smiled and got up to hug Diana farewell as well.

 

“ I love you as well, my dear bosom sister and thank you so much. For everything” Anne smiled as she looked at Diana with love and happiness. Diana smiled back and left the shed, leaving Anne alone to think with her thoughts.

 

 _Diana is right, maybe I should tell Gilbert and apologize. But how would I be able to face him? I was very mean to him, she thought nervously. But she could not be cowardly; she would face Gilbert and be brave and apologize. She was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and she was afraid of no one, not even herself._ Anne picked up her bag and went out of her shed. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun began to come down, and began the trek home, lost in her thoughts on how she would apologize to Gilbert.

 

As Anne walked engrossed in her thoughts, she did not see the figure in front of her, before colliding against something hard and falling to the ground. She groaned in pain as she fell on top of the hard object with her eyes closed. She whimpered as she felt her foot start to throb in pain again from the injury this morning. The object grunted underneath her in pain as well. Anne’s blue eyes snapped open as she let out a gasp as she looked at what she landed on top of. Underneath her, at the moment, was none other than the dark-haired boy himself who was on her mind. _Gilbert Blythe._ He grunted as he looked up and opened his brown eyes and smiled.

 

“Hey Carrots” he drawled out, his deep warm mahogany eyes boring into hers, as he watched her frightened eyes and smirked. Anne felt warm again at his stare and froze.

 

_This was not going to be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't upload before, my wifi went out due to the huge storm in Saskatchewan today. I will be updating the next two chapters as an apology on Thursday, July 12th. I'm sorry again and thank you for understanding.
> 
> Also haha sorry for another cliff hanger whoops :) but next chap is juicy :)) and its coming in two days :)))


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE SURPRISE! Uploaded a new chapter.. TODAY! This is my way of being apologetic for not updating earlier yesterday. Enjoy!

Anne was frozen still on top of Gilbert as she looked down at him. His words barely registered before she was scrambling off him as quickly as possible, trying to get away from him. But Anne felt a tight grip on her arms before she could even pull away. She looked down to see her wrists gripped down by much larger hands. She looked up at Gilbert’s face surprised. Before she can even blink, Gilbert wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against his body. For a half second, the both laid there, staring at each other. She was assessing him as though he was a danger, and he simply watched her because he found her to be the most beautiful girl in the world. It was her eyes that captivated him most of all though. Her eyes were round and framed by thick long lashes. They were blue, like the sky.

 

Anne tried to pull away again, struggling, while Gilbert simply held her to him, letting her try to move away from him as much as she could until she gave up. Anne tried and tired before giving a loud huff and rested her head against Gilbert’s chest and sighed while Gilbert finally smiled at her defeat. Anne lifted her head towards him and asked in a meek voice.

 

“Why won’t you let go of me? Why won’t you let me get off you Gilbert?” Gilbert only smiled a bit more at her question before replying.

 

“Because if I let go of you now, I’ll lose you forever, and Anne,  I can’t lose you” Gilbert replied in a soft voice, staring down at her. Anne was surprised to see the amount of love that shone in Gilbert’s eyes. _Was that love for her?_   _No, don’t be silly she thought._

 

“What if I’m hurting you right now? Don’t you want me to get off?” Anne asked, scared that she might have injured a part of Gilbert, and she already had so much to apologize for, and now this would be another thing on the list.

 

“If you are, then I don’t feel it. I don’t feel the hurt _._ I never felt it, Anne.” Gilbert softly whispered looking into her eyes. Anne felt shivers go through her. She had caught on to what he meant. She looked into his eyes for reassurance and saw only truth and honesty displayed in those dark brown eyes of his.

 

“Not even the slate?” She meekly asked. Gilbert only laughed and hugged her even tighter, holding her closer, never wanting to let her go.

 

“Not even the slate, my dear Anne” he smiled down at her. Tears filled in Anne’s eyes as she realized how kind and forgiving Gilbert truly was. How she acted so horrible, and he took it all in stride. Took her hate in stride. She did not deserve such kindness for such horrible behaviour. She knew she deserved to be punished. Gilbert noticed Anne’s eyes fill with tears and watched one fall. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

 

“Anne, why are you crying?” Gilbert asked, suddenly concerned. Maybe he should let go of her; maybe he took it too far. _She might be uncomfortable with how close she is to me, and I won’t let her go. I’m such an Idiot._ Gilbert made up his mind and was about to let go of Anne. He began to take one of his arms off, but Anne spoke.

 

“I’m s-so s-sorry G-Gilbert” Anne cried as she hid her face in his chest, too ashamed to look into his eyes after how bad she had wronged him. He didn’t deserve any of the pain she had given him for her selfish reasons.

 

“Anne, please you do not need to apologize,” Gilbert c said, trying to calm his Anne down.

 

“No, I-I do. I o-only avoided y-you because R-Ruby and the other t-told me to. Ruby likes you, so she d-doesn’t want me to t-talk to you. I only l-listened because I wanted t-them to like m-me.” Anne stuttered out while softly crying. Gilbert shushed her and comforted her.

 

“Anne, I do not like Ruby nor will I ever like her. I like somebody else.” Gilbert said softly while wiping Anne’s tears and holding her until she quieted down. “You did not hurt me, and I forgive you for what you did, even though you do not need to apologize.” He whispered gently. Anne breathed in the scent of him and calmed down before realizing something. She got up and broke away from Gilbert’s hug and moved away before sitting in front of him. Gilbert also got up and stared at Anne, confused.

 

“If you do not like Ruby, then who is it that you like Gilbert?” Anne’s heart pounded as she asked this question. She didn’t know why she was so afraid of his answer. _It shouldn’t matter to her who he liked, but why did it feel like her heart would break if he said any other name… but hers?_ Gilbert awkwardly laughed at her question before rubbing his neck, unsure of what to say.

 

“I want to tell you, Anne, I do, but I’m nervous of how you’ll react,” Gilbert said slowly, watching Anne’s face. He really wanted to tell Anne that he liked her, no... _loved her._ But he didn’t want Anne to end up hating him. He just finally got her to talk to him and he was in heaven when he was hugging her and wiping away her little tears. He would cherish those moments of when he comforted Anne, but he didn’t want to ruin it. He wanted more memories with her, he wanted to court her. He didn’t want to just tell her straight, but the way his little Anne was looking at him, all worried and confused, he just didn’t have the heart to lie to her and say someone else’s name. Anne looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up at him.

 

“Please Gilbert, tell me.” Anne said softly, biting her lip between her teeth in anticipation. Gilbert groaned inwardly at the action. _How he wanted to take that plump little lip in between his own teeth. How badly he wanted to kiss her right there and then, he had no idea how he restrained himself._ Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut and looked down, nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath in and letting it out before looking up at her.

 

“You Anne, it is you who I like. I’ve liked you since the day I first saw you with Billy.  I’ve liked you the day since you looked over at me from your table with your cute little eyes, all nervous of me. Anne, I’ve liked you since the day you smacked me with your slate. I’ll only ever like you Anne, not Ruby, not the other girls, only you.” Gilbert said exasperatedly and nervously, while he stared at Anne. He was afraid she was going to run away. He felt that this was the moment he had lost Anne forever. He felt his heart about to break as he watched Anne process his words.

 

Anne only blinked before turning away for a few moments. She didn’t know what to think. _H-He likes me? Anne? Out of everyone? Not even sweet little Ruby, with her beautiful blonde hair and smock? Me? Surely he’s mistaken, right?_ Anne looked up at him, and only saw love and adoration from Gilbert’s eyes. Her heart swelled at the sight of such an intense emotion in Gilbert’s eyes and her body became warm. She knew she liked him as well, she had always been fighting it, in fear of Ruby and the others. Just as Anne was about to open her mouth, Gilbert got up and tipped his black hat towards her.

 

“I’m sorry, I realize that I might have… uh... made you uncomfortable Anne. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and I’ll leave you alone now.” Gilbert turned solemnly and began to walk away.  He did not want to chain her to him. If she did not like him, he was not going to force her too. He wanted to love Anne, but with her own free will, not by force. He did not want to force his love onto her. Either she accepted or didn’t.  Just as he was about to leave the clearing, he heard a small, meek voice call out to him. He turned to see his little Anne still on the ground.

 

“Gilbert... I like you too” Anne said softly, looking up at him. Gilbert couldn’t move. He was not sure if he heard correctly, but did his Anne just say that she liked him? Gilbert stared in shock, not blinking as Anne continued.

 

“I know it might shock you, but I’ve always liked you Gilbert. I was just scared of the others to say what I really felt. Somewhere along the way, I fell for you Gilbert.” Anne said bravely as she watched Gilbert. Her heart thudded in her chest, she didn’t know how he’d react. Before she could blink, Gilbert was hugging her against him.

 

“You’re so amazing Anne.” he said happily as he hugged her, his heart about to burst with happiness at her confession. Anne giggled and hugged him back, her heart returning to its normal pace., and filling with love for the man before her, allowing herself to freely accept the emotions she had for Gilbert.

 

“You are too Gilbert.” Anne giggled as she looked up into his deep warm eyes. She couldn’t wait to tell Diana and Marilla about Gilbert. But something bothered her, something she felt needed to be resolved before she could go any further with Gilbert. She took a deep breath in before moving away, and her heart pained as she saw Gilbert’s confusion but this had to be done, in order for both of them to move on.

 

“What’s wrong Anne?” Gilbert asked her confused at her sudden distance. Fear and doubt started to cloud his mind. Maybe Anne didn’t love him, maybe she doesn’t want to be with him, maybe he was just not good enough for her and she realized that. His heart started thudding faster at the prospect of Anne rejecting him.

 

“Punish me.” Anne said quickly. Gilbert looked at her confused, not quite understanding her. His doubts and fear flew away in an instant, but confusion stayed as he didn’t understand her.

 

“Why would I punish you? For what?” Gilbert asked, baffled. He didn’t understand what Anne was doing.

 

“Punish me for hurting you. For being rude to you. I don’t deserve to be let off so nicely after doing the things I did. Especially with hitting you with a… slate” Anne mumbled quietly as she wrung her hands. Gilbert only shook his head and laughed at his Anne’s silliness.

 

“You sure, Anne?” He slowly said as he walked over towards her. Anne took a step back and stumbled and fell to the ground. Gilbert only chuckled at her clumsiness, before looking Anne straight in her eyes, his eyes darkening.  Anne swallowed nervously and blushed under his stare, feeling hot suddenly.

 

“Y-yes.” Anne said softly as she watched Gilbert. He looked over her and asked with his eyes if she was okay from the fall. She only nodded back. He got on his knees and shuffled closer to her. Anne blushed from head to toe under his scrutiny. She made a little noise and before she knew it, she was underneath Gilbert and he was on top of her. Anne flushed and let out a gasp, staring up at Gilbert. Gilbert only groaned as he watched his little Anne underneath him, all red with a fire in her eyes. He smiled at her reactions, already knowing what she was feeling. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

 

“Okay, I accept. Your punishment Anne, is that you have to _kiss me,_ ” Gilbert replied huskily, staring down into her blue eyes with his darkened ones. Anne stared at Gilbert in shock, his eyes completely black with some type of emotion that she couldn’t place. Gilbert placed his hands beside her head so he was completely covering her entire body, watching her hungrily as he waited for her response. She was so beautiful like this, and knowing that no man would ever see her like this, except him, made Gilbert very happy. Anne on the other hand, contemplated what Gilbert had said. _Kiss Gilbert? That was her punishment._

 

“What’s wrong Carrots? Afraid you can’t accept this punishment?” Gilbert only smirked at Anne’s state, all embarrassed and flushed. Anne bit her lip before responding, knowing full well what she wanted.

 

_“I accept.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 tomorrow :)


	7. Courtship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is up! This chapter isn't as long, but Chapter 8 will make it up of course! Haha Enjoy!

Gilbert grinned at Anne’s response and leaned closer towards Anne. Anne squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Gilbert inch closer and closer. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through her hair, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a girl before. Her eyes were candles in that night, their light a spark of passion, of desire. As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.  Gilbert wanted more than anything to kiss her at that moment, but he couldn’t. Gilbert with much-controlled self-restraint stood up and moved away from Anne before extending his hand towards her. He could not kiss her like this.

 

Anne looked at him bewildered. She lent her hand to Gilbert’s much larger one, and with one tug, he brought Anne up along with him. 

 

“Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” Fear flooded through Anne’s veins as she dared to ask. Maybe he had realized that her scrawny birdlike features weren’t appealing at all and that she was ugly to him. She turned away to hide her tears. Anne wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be tough; she couldn’t be a girl crying over a boy, but alas, here she was, about to shed tears over Gilbert Blythe. Gilbert smiled and turned Anne around, but when he saw her tears, his smile vanished, and he cupped Anne’s face lovingly. 

 

“Anne, I do not want our first kiss to be here. I do not want your first kiss to be on the dirty ground. I want it to be special Anne because you’re special, and you deserve better than this” he said softly before touching Anne’s forehead with his. “You deserve everything.” 

 

Anne blushed at his words and nodded along to what he said. He smiled and held her hands, content on how everything had turned out. The sky turned orange as the sun began setting, the light penetrating through the woods and shining down on them. It seemed that even nature agreed that these two souls belonged together. Anne smiled up at Gilbert and felt finally at peace with her heart. She knew many people would be upset when they find out, but she could not find herself to care at the moment. All she cared at the moment was that Gilbert was in front of her. Gilbert looked around and saw that it was going to be dark soon. 

 

“My dear Anne, as much as it pains me to say it, you must go home. It is going to be dark soon, and you must reach home before it’s too late. I want to stay here forever with you, but alas, we shall meet tomorrow.” Gilbert said quietly, looking down his Anne. Anne knew that what he said was correct and nodded. She gathered her things and began to turn away when a new thought occurred to her. 

 

“Gilbert, do I now tell Marilla and Matthew that you are courting me? Are you courting me Gilbert?” Anne asked, looking at Gilbert for answers. Gilbert only grinned before walking over to Anne and wrapping his arm around her, beginning to walk her home.

 

“Yes Anne, I am now courting you. I am yours, and now you are mine if you accept my courtship. Please do tell Marilla I send my best regards to her and Matthew, and tell her for sure of my intention of marrying you.” Gilbert happily said as they walked home. He looked over towards her and saw that she was confused. “What’s wrong?” he asked, perplexed at the expression on her face. 

 

“What you said Gilbert does make sense, but it would only make sense if you asked me for your courtship and I agreed. You have not asked me if I’m willing to let you court me Gilbert.” Anne replied back, and understanding crossed Gilbert’s face and he nodded before he stopped. Anne watched him as Gilbert got on one knew before and took one of her hands and looked up at her, with determination cemented on his face. 

 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I, Gilbert Blythe, would like to ask if I may be able to court you to become my wife. You are an amazing girl - no - woman, and I would be proud to have someone as intelligent and brave as you as my wife. Will you honour me by letting me court you Anne?” Gilbert asked sincerly as he waited on one knee for Anne’s response. Anne smiled brightly before placing her other hand on Gilbert’s hand. 

 

“I, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, agree to your courtship and fulfill your honour in this courtship.” Gilbert smiled at her response before hugging Anne tightly, and lettinger her go. 

 

“There, now I’ve asked you. Go on and tell Marilla and Matthew for our courtship, and I’ll tell my father.” Gilbert smiled as he watched Anne respond with a yes, before racing off towards Green Gables. Gilbert started his trek home the other way. 

 

\-------

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Marilla screamed as soon as Anne told her that she agreed to Gilbert’s courtship. Anne was so impatient that she could not wait until Dinner to tell Matthew as well, so she quickly forced Marilla into the living room from the kitchen and sat her down and told her Gilbert’s confession and her own. She then began on telling about the proposal of courtship before Marilla had any time to process and it left her speechless. Now Marilla was screaming at Anne on how “irresponsible” she was for agreeing by “herself”. 

 

“But Marilla please, he likes me and I like him. What is the matter?” Anne cried as she watched Marilla panickingly pace around the room, wringing  her hands. Marilla looked at her with a death glare before walking over and sitting down next to Anne. 

 

“You were supposed to do this by tradition. Gilbert and his father were to come here and propose a courtship, not by himself in the woods with you. Alone!” Marilla cried out as she held her forehead. “I have nothing against you and Gilbert being together, I actually like this match. But you have to do it with permission and by tradition. Which certainly, you did not do.” Marilla said as she explained to Anne why she was so upset. Anne apologized for it and calmed her down as Matthew walked in to see what the commotion was. 

 

“What is happening here?” He asked, baffled at Marilla’s upset face and Anne’s tearful one. Marilla only looked up at him in exasperation before beginning her entire rant all over again, but this time Matthew was present and Anne was not alone. 

 

“She and Gilbert agreed to court each other without any of our prescence there!” Marilla said as she walked around worriedly. “What will we do now Matthew?” She asked, sitting down next to Anne. Matthew only chuckled at the situation before answering. 

 

“There is only one thing to do Marilla.” He grinned as he looked at her. 

 

“What is it?” Marilla asked confused. Matthew only looked down at Anne before smiling at the both of them. 

 

“We call Gilbert and his father for a proper courtship tomorrow.” Anne smiled at his words and jumped up and hugged Matthew  dearly. 

“Oh thank you Matthew, thank you so so much!” Anne cried out before she danced around with Matthew, while Marilla processed the news. She then smiled as well as she got up and danced with her favourite little girl in the world. She looked at the ribbon in Anne’s braids and smiled. She better start cooking now for tomorrow’s special event. 


End file.
